What's a Lesbian?
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Hey Natsuki, what's a lesbian?" chibi ShizNat humour


**Author: the idea came to mind and only chibi ShizNat could handle it. Natsuki and Shizuru are both 9 in this fic. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Hey Natsuki, what's a lesbian?" the small blunette turned her head towards the small honey brunette staring at her with expected eyes.

"A what?" Natsuki cocked an eyebrow, shifting her jade eyes around trying to think of a reply. "I'm not sure, why do you ask Shizuru?"

"Well, Oneechan told me the reason she doesn't hang out with boys is because she's a lesbian" Shizuru replied, watching as the blunette nodded her head in reply to this. "But I don't know what a lesbian is, so I thought I'd ask you"

"Wish I could help, but I have no clue what a lesbian is" crossing her arms in a pondering manner, Natsuki concentrated with all her brain power to figure out this mystery. "Maybe it's a game?"

"Yeah, that could be it. Let's play 'lesbians' Natsuki!" Shizuru smiled in joy as she grabbed the blunette by the hands before swinging her around. The pair stopped a few seconds later when a thought occurred. "How do you play 'lesbians'?"

"Beats me, come to think of it, the game has a lame name" sitting back down after recovering from her dizziness from spinning around, Natsuki went back to pondering the possibilities of this word. "Maybe it's a job?"

"A job?"

"Yeah, you know like a doctor or a fireman, those kind of jobs" Shizuru's eyes lit up like lights at hearing Natsuki's answer.

"Wow, maybe I could be a lesbian when I grow up. Natsuki want to be a lesbian too?" for some reason, an awkward silence fell upon the two as Shizuru tilted her head to Natsuki's sudden change of attitude.

"Er, sorry. Just when you said it like that, it kind of sounded... weird" Natsuki sheepishly replied, waving her hands about trying to cover up the strange blush on her cheeks. "I don't think it's a job on second thoughts"

"Yeah, your right. But what is a lesbian then?"

"Maybe it's a subject? Like maths and that" both girls pondered to Natsuki's suggestion before Shizuru was eager to take it further.

"Yay, maybe when I'm older I can teach people about 'lesbians'" yet another awkward silence fell upon the atmosphere.

"Shizuru, I don't think 'lesbians' is a subject on second thought"

"Aww, why does Natsuki let me get carried away with her ideas?" Shizuru pouted as she wrapped her arms around herself swaying side to side.

"S-sorry, but it's just the way you use 'lesbian', it sounds really weird"

"Hm, well maybe 'lesbian' is a type of food?" Shizuru suggested out of the blue.

"A food?"

"Yeah, maybe it's sweet and tastes really yummy!" Shizuru exclaimed, waving her arm up and down at the thought of it.

"Shizuru, you're doing it again" Natsuki stared at Shizuru with narrowed eyes and a blank stare.

"Hmph, well, do you have a better idea?" Shizuru pouted once more, puffing her cheeks up in a child like manner.

"I don't know, maybe magic?"

"Magic!" grabbing the small blanket, Shizuru approached Natsuki from the side. "Ala-ka-zam, I'll turn Natsuki, into a lesbian!" throwing the blanket over the puzzled blunette, Shizuru quickly pulled away expecting something exciting to happen but only found a confused Natsuki staring at her. "Waahhh, nothing happened!"

"Don't cry Shizuru, maybe it's something you can make?"

"Ooo, I could make a lesbian!" Shizuru stared into the sunlight with sparkling eyes, visualising a sculpture. "Huh, what does it look like?"

"Hm, love?" Shizuru peaked in curiosity to Natsuki's suggestion approaching her with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Beats me, that was the first thing that popped into my head" Natsuki scratched her head while Shizuru pondered carefully to this.

"Of course, Lesbian is another word for love! I lesbian you Natsuki!" Shizuru smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blunette, bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Bah! Shi-zu-ru, let-me-go" Natsuki gasped for breath before Shizuru let go.

"Hm, you know, I'll just ask my sister" turning around Shizuru walked out of the room leaving the blunette standing there with her jaw half dropped.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Aoi: Huh, some I'm Shizuru's sister in this story? **

**Natsuki: How's that so, you're name wasn't even mentioned. Explain author! **

**Author: Well, Aoi seems the most suited candidate to be Shizuru's sister, plus the Omake is about to start, so positions everyone! (Watches as everyone scrambles around) **

**Aoi: (Sits behind a desk looking like she's studying)**

**Shizuru: (Chibi size. Walks into the room) Hey Oneechan, what's a lesbian? **

**Aoi: Hm? Oh, it's a girl who likes girls to put it simply **

**Shizuru: Well I do like Natsuki alot, does that mean I'm a lesbian? (Eyes sparkling like diamonds and a warm smile) **

**Aoi: Uh, well, when you're older, then you can say that **

**Shizuru: Yay, I can't wait till I'm older, then I can be a lesbian like Oneechan (Runs out of the room laughing happily) **

**Aoi: (sighs) Geez, what a dodgy Omake, I don't even get paired up with anyone **

**Author: Well, for the sake of randomness, here's a "17 yr old" Midori (Chucks Midori at Aoi before running away) **

**Aoi: Ooo, she's older which means she has more experience! (Tackles the redhead to the ground) **

**Midori: Help me! Why is she doing this to me, why not Chie? **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Had lots of fun writing this, who's to say Shizuru and Natsuki would know the meaning of the word at that age anyway? Anyway, don't forget to read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
